


Blue Nail Polish

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Allison Lives, F/F, Friendship, Post Insatiable, Romance, The bond over nail polish and heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are interrupted when they try to recover from the day's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from ShadowsTakeAll over on FF.Net. A cute little fic. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Lydia and Allison made it back to her house safe and sound. Allison was bleeding, but other than that they were more or less safe.

Upon entering the huge home, Lydia made the hunter comfortable on the couch. She quickly gathered a first aid kit from the down stairs bathroom and went to work. Looking over the other girls wounds, she let out a thick sigh thanking whomever above that her girlfriend was okay.

Lydia cleaned Allison’s wound as the other girl looked at her with half lidded eyes.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” the hunter said softly, seeming composed on the outside, but mentally kicking herself on the inside for letting one of the Oni catch her on her blindside.

The banshee looked into brown eyes.

“And you are delirious. I love you anyway.” Lydia replied as she bandaged Allison’s wound sealing it with a kiss. She put the other girl’s shirt back down and moved around her so she was holding her from behind on the couch.

As much as it hurt to strain herself, Allison turned in the other girl’s arms. “I love you too. I’m sorry about earlier. I know I should have been more aware of who was on my six, but Isaac was in trouble and we had to get you to safety…”

A soft finger on her lips stopped her rambling.

“Hush. Everything’s okay for right now at least. You did something no one has ever done. You killed an Oni and you are still alive. I couldn’t be more proud to call you mine.” Lydia replied capturing Allison’s soft lips with her own.

They stayed like that for what felt like only a few minutes. They exchanged silent “I love you’s” and “Glad we are both still alive’s” with every breath that left each other’s lungs. It was peaceful. It was them. It was nice.

_Knock knock knock!_

The pair broke apart reluctantly.

“Are you expecting someone?” Allison asked looking into Lydia’s emerald eyes.

The girl in question shook her head.

The hunter pulled a knife from her back pocket and handed it to the banshee.

Lydia took the weapon and held just like Allison taught her as she got up from the couch and walked to the front door. She looked through the peephole sighing in relief; she let the knife fall lax at her side.

Lydia opened the door smiling as a very concerned looking Malia waved shyly at her.

“Hi Lydia Martin is it? I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Malia Tate and I need your help.” The taller girl greeted shuffling from one foot to the other.

The redhead smiled and waved her inside. “Of course I remember you. You’re the coyote girl that we saved a few weeks ago. What can I help you with?” Lydia asked trying to sound friendly even though she was pissed that she was cock blocked.

Malia wondered deeper into the foyer.

“I was wondering if you could help me with an experiment.”

Lydia’s ears perked up.

“What kind of experiment?” She asked cocking her head to the side intrigued.

“I wanted to know what would happen if I had my nails painted in my human form, but shifted into my claws instead. I wanted to see if the polish would stay there looking fierce or if they would come out a bland color.” Malia explained looking around the house. She stopped when she noticed Allison staggering to stand in the living room.

“Hello Malia.” The hunter greeted as she slowly but surely made her way towards the other girl. She held her abdomen. She nearly fell, but the were-coyote caught her in time.

“Hello Allison. Maybe we should sit on the couch. The Oni definitely got you good.” Malia commented as she walked the brunette back to the couch.

Lydia kneeled in front of Allison and tsk’d. “You didn’t have to get up.”

The hunter smiled. “I know. I didn’t want to be rude, seeing as we have a guest.” She moved a small piece of hair that fell in front of the other girl’s face. As he hand fell back to her side, she took the knife from Lydia’s hand giving her a peck on the lips.

The banshee moved to sit next to Allison taking the other girl’s free hand and intertwining it with her own.

Malia smiled at the pair’s interaction, hoping that one day she would have someone like how Lydia has Allison.

 “Alli, how do you feel about seeing if nail polish will stay on a were-coyote’s nails when she shifts?” Lydia asked.

Allison looked from both Malia and Lydia with interest.

“That sounds like a great way to spend the evening.”

The redhead jumped excited.

“Great! I’ll be right back.” She ran up the stairs to gather the necessary supplies.

Malia turned to Allison noting her wound.

“I can take the pain away if you want.”

Allison looked at the other girl and nodded grateful. “I would like that thank you. It’s not that it hurts it’s just uncomfortable.”

Malia got up from the lazy boy, she took Allison’s hand in her own and swallowed any scream that she was about to let out as she felt the other girl’s anguish pour into her.

“Wow! You’re really strong. If I was human, I think I’d be unconscious right now.” Malia said as she released Allison’s hand as she returned to her spot on the lazy boy.

Allison touched her wound. “Thank you. It feels much better.”

Lydia soon returned with various colors of nail polish. She even brought along a few blankets so they could all sit comfortably on the floor.

Allison flipped on the tv and watched transfixed as Lydia would meticulously paint Malia’s fingers. She smiled as Malia didn’t care what color was applied, but what was happening on an episode of “Heroes”.

“The horn rimmed glasses guy gives me the creeps.” She said as the end credits started to roll.

Allison smiled. “Me too, but I have this feeling he isn’t as bad as we think.”

The sound of Lydia closing the blue nail polish catches both Malia and Allison’s attention.

“There! Now it’s all up to you, Mal.”

Malia smiled at the nickname. It reminded her of what her little sister used to call her before the accident.

The brunette stood as a safety precaution and focused on only her claws coming out. She raised her arms, with a flick of her wrist her claws were showing. However, the claws only showed their normal brown color.

“Damn! I thought it’d work.” Malia said as her claws changed back into human hands.

“You’re nails are like Kevlar. You never see them when you shift, but they are always there." Lydia explained trying to get the coyote to calm down.

Allison nodded in agreement. “It’s still bad ass.”

Malia sat back down again as another episode started to queue up.

“At least we have “Heroes”. “ She said before gluing herself to the tv once again.

“Exactly! Save the cheerleader-“Allison started watching the show as well.

“Save the world.” Malia finished not taking her eyes off of the tv.

Lydia smiled at the pair. “Nerds!” She replied as she cleaned up the nail polish. The experiment was a bust, but at least they had “Heroes” to relieve the stress from the day’s events.


End file.
